Sink Your Teeth
by Nikkileaa11
Summary: Background of Victoria, with an added twist and some dialogue.


**Sink Your Teeth- One Shot**

**A/N: So Today I got an idea for a one shot that I'm pretty exicted about. Although I did have to do a lot of research for this one, because there was a lot of stuff I didn't know about Victoria's life. So here's Sink Your Teeth I hope you enjoy it! R&R! 3**

I was born in London in the 1550s. My life wasn't great, and that's an understatement. I worked along side my older sister, Anne, as a housemaid. Our owner mistreated us, and barely supplied us with enough to live. When I was 12, Anne and I ran away to find new jobs, though we were still mistreated. One night, Anne disappeared and I had to learn to survive on my own, and perfect my evasion of pursuers.

A few years later, Anne found me, but she was different. For one, she didn't look like she had grown older, yet she had changed. Her eyes were a vivid red color, and her skin was pale and icy. She told me that she had become a vampire, and then changed me as well. The three day process of becoming a vampire was pure hell. I remember that most out of all my human years. The seconds seemed to go by in minutes as the venom cursed through my veins. When I was a full vampire, Anne introduced me to Hilda, the vampire who had created Anne, along with two other vampires in their coven, Mary and Heidi.

A few years later, Noela joined us. We lived a happy life until the Volturi, a royal "family" of vampires living in Italy, came and claimed that we had drawn too much attention, and killed Hilda. Heidi was immediately taken in by the Volturi, under the influence of Chelsea's power. Anne, Mary, Noela, and I tried to escape, but I was the only surviver.

While I was in London, I became the targer of James, an extremely talented tracker, and I tried to avoid him for months, until he found my evasion interesting, and made me his mate. Together we formed a small coven of nomadic vampires, and later we were joined by Laurent.

It was years later, and we had came across a large coven in Washington known as the Cullens, who have taken a liking to a human girl by the name of Bella. It's rather disgusting, their love for the human, if you ask me. I would have fed on her the moment I saw her, for her blood smelled so sweet and delicous. James especially took a liking to the girl, but in a completely different way than the Cullens. When one of the Cullens tried to defend the girl, it set James off. I knew that tis Bella girl had become his target, and he would stop at nothing to kill her.

"James, their coven is just too big! All seven of them are going to protect the girl." I tried to convince him.

"Are you doubting my talents?" he growled at me.

"Of course not. You will win, but at what cost? You can't kill all of them, and once you get the girl, they'll come after you!"

"Then we'll run from them. That's what you do best, anyway. And that's why we're a perfect match. The best tracker, the best evader." He smirked evilly.

"I'll help you know matter what." I promised.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He said, then grabbed me roughly and kissed me.

I assisted him while he hunted the girl. The Cullens had split up, so I went after a few of them, while James went after the girl. Eventually, James figured out that the Cullens had tricked them, and lured the girl to where he was. That's the thing about humans. They get tricked so easily. You can lure them right into your trap and make them dance like monkeys for you.

James trapped the girl, and almost had her when the Cullens came to the rescue, and killed my James. Ever since then I seeked revenge, going after the girl myself, since the was the mate of the vampire who killed James. A mate for a mate.

I almost had the girl, too, when her precious Cullens abandoned her. But a supernatural force I had not known about stopped me from killing her. She had the werewolves on her side, too. Pathetic human. Can't even fight her own battles. Eventually, the Cullens came back, and I found a human, Riley, who I changed, and together we created a newborn army. I told him that he was my mate, in order to get him to do what I wanted, but of course, I was doing all of this for James, my one and only mate. I had to let him do all the planning, of course, since I knew the Cullens had a phycic on their side.

We attacked, but the vampires and werewolves had joined forces, a factor I had not expected, and killed our entire army, including Riley. It was almost over when Edward, the vampire who killed my James, found me in the mountains and faught me. When I saw the girl was there, it gave me strength to fight him, but he won, and my fight was over.

**A/N: Yeah, it's kind of a biography of Victoria's life, but I added my own little twist to it. It's not the msot exciting one shot I've ever done, but I wanted to do a background story of Victoria, and I ended up learning a lot. Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors, my spell check isn't working for some reason. :P Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I probably won't be doing any more one-shots like this, though.**


End file.
